She Wolf
by Madame Moffat Jasper
Summary: Everything seems to calm down in Storybrooke, the kings and queens are happy, and so is everyone else. But something-or someone isn't so happy and calm, in fact... They're anything but! Join our characters in this story of drama and witness it all first hand! *Slight AU Doesn't follow show plot!* *OC may come in later* INCLUDES ALL CHARACTERS!
1. The Package

**Hey all! AN here! So, it's 12:00 and I'm really excited to see where late night writing gets me. XD it's the best time for me to write honestly! And hope you enjoy it either way. It's a bit AU, but it's my story, so in this story, everyone is happy about where they ended up so shhh! P.S Reviews... Please, please, please Review! XD I live off reviews! And I enjoy every letter you give to me! Plus the more reviews, the more updates! So enjoy, once again!**

* * *

"Order up!" Granny called with a smile, adjusting her glasses as her granddaughter took the plate and handed it to the Charming's that were now all together... Well together for the exception of Henry and Neal, who were spending time with Belle and Rumple, and soon would go spend time with Cora and Regina.

"So guys. How is everything?" Ruby asked, taking a seat beside Emma, grinning at Mary Margret and David knowingly. Though, behind that smirk, the old insecurities began to plauge her mind, and being the best friend of Snow White, the teacher noticed it. "Red."

That name, in the voice of Snow White was enough to make the resident werewolf go from a killing spree, to the most innocent creature on Earth. "Hmm?" Not noticing her mind drifted, and Snow White was now squeezing her hand, the young woman tilted her head. "I was just about to tell Emma here, and I know she would love it."

The Savior rose an eyebrow, "Love what?" She asked her eyes darting quickly from David, to her mothers, and to Ruby's. "What!?"

David chuckled softly and made sure to meet Ruby's eyes in reassurance. "Ruby's your godmother. But... She didn't want to tell you, thinking that you would find it-"

"Weird." The long brunette haired woman said with a small blush, "And you do, don't you?"

Emma didn't know what to say, to be honest? She never suspected to have a godmother. "Oh. Well... I mean..." Especially not Ruby. "I guess..."

Ruby rose a hand, a small un-confident smirk on her face, all her insecurities pouring out in seconds, her smirk quickly going upside down. "No hard feelings if you do! I kinda find it weird myself... Excuse me, I have to go finish taking a few orders before Granny stops me from running at night." She said and quickly made her way into the kitchen, making sure to stay.

Mary desperately wanted to go after her friend but knew it was best to let her be. Shooting Emma a small smile she stood up and David followed her lead, putting a few bills on the table.

Emma bit her lip, "I'm sorry?" She said in a whisper, it's just... She's right. It is a bit awkward." The blonde haired spunk admitted when in her parents car.

Snow shook her head, "It's alright Emma, really. I'm sure after a few days, the awkwardness will pass and Ruby and you will be great friends."

Emma sighed gently slamming her head back into the seat. "I hope so."

Regina had taken Cora to work with her, of course, naturally, Cora still had no clue what things were. So on the whole trip, questions were being asked.

"Mother, I've told you before." Regina said with a little sigh, "It's not magic. It's a..." Frowning slightly, Regina shook her head. "A thing, now, sit," The Mayor of Storybrooke studied the package. Strange... It came with no address, but was propped against the office door.

Cora complied, but only for a second. Having her heart back now, the woman still stood up, and because she was new to everything... Her attention span was that of a goldfish. "Do you not know what it is?" The used to be Queen asked.

Regina said nothing and met her mothers eyes. "It's a package. And to find out, we've got nothing to do but open it." She reached for a pair of scissors and ran one of the metallic legs across the tape that bound the box close. Opening it, the box inside contained a smaller one, made sure to be packed with protective lining.

"This is strange." Regina commented, it was a plan black box that had a small elaborate design. A silver circle with a silver cross in the middle. "It's beautiful." Cora chimed in, and before Regina could protest, she took the box gently into her hands, and closed her eyes. "No magic. It should be safe to open."

With a nod from her daughter, the Mayor lifted the lid, and rose her eyebrows at what was present. "Oh. I don't believe that's good."

**(A/N: Just because we need some Rumbelle in here, especially after tonight's episode? Bloody hell.)**

"So, pops, you and my dad are on good terms again right?" Henry asked with a pop of his "p".

Rumplestiltskin met the boys eyes and nodded. "I would think so, Belle and him seem to be getting along just fine." If only the same could be said about the father and son. The tension had died, and trust was once again being tested.

"I think it'll work out." Henry said with a small shrug and purse of his lips. "Belle sees the good in you, and so do I." He said with a grin, "He'll see it too." With that his smile broadened as Neal came over and lifted Henry into his arms joyfully as the two began to race to the nearby playground Regina had built.

"Your sons quite the charmer." The Australian accent floated through the air smoothly and Belle appeared at Rumples side, linking their arms. "He loves you very much."

Rumple smiled softly, and took Belles hand placing a kiss on it. "I just wish he could tell me that in person." The imp hand one hand on his cane, that seemed to relax slightly and he turned to face her. "Why don't we go on a special date?" He asked, "Just us two, a picnic perhaps."

The librarian laughed softly and kissed his cheek, "I'd love to, good sir." The brunette felt the familiar warmth flood through her as Rumple kissed her. "Anything with you."

Mr. Gold put an arm around her waist, guiding her along to the playground where they sat planning out their date and watched Henry and Neal bond.


	2. A Warning Gaze

**Hey guys! So, I have one review so far... And I'm kinda disappointed, because I know there are a lot of people that have read this! And I'm begging you all, to just please take the time to review! :) and I just want to say a great heartfelt thank you to the person that did! Theforgottencharacter, ****_I love you. _**

**I have also read that you were confused about a few things, well, this story is AU and follows my own plott (plott should be spelled with two t's it make it seem more evil. XD) and I have cleared hopefully - some of it up in this chapter! So R&R! And enjoy maties! **

* * *

_"Oh, Red! Please! Don't do this!" Snow White yelled through the forest, quickly trying to remember all of her friends rules about tracking. "Red!"_

_The snow was covered in large prints of huge paws that made themselves into the white cold earth, sticking out like sore thumbs. Currently, the out law princess was looking for none other then the run away wolf. It shouldn't be that hard, but when Red wanted something, the damned girl was intent on getting it._

_Even if it was a bird she saw flying over head._

_It snowed at the castle, the trees were barren, and the animals were gone. Well most of them. Except for the unfortunate late bird that was being tracked by a werewolf._

_"Snow, just let her have her fun." Charming chuckled, wrapping her arms around his wife's waist. "You know she hasn't been able to relax in a while. Maybe this is a stress reliever for her."_

_But the Queen would not back down, "The only reason she's been stressed is because of that person she has met not too long ago. You know how things get when it comes to her and her wolf, she's sensitive."_

_The King rubbed Snows arms soothingly. "Well let's get back into the castle for now, I'm sure she'll get distracted by a squirrel or something and then head back over here."_

_In response Snow shook her head. A small smirk on her lips. Their friend was quite adorable as a wolf. She was nothing more than a small puppy at heart._

"What is it?" Cora asked with a scoff, they had gone the next day to the library, which of course, greatly confused the Queen of Hearts as to why this happened.

Regina gave a drawn out sigh, placing her fingers on her temples. "Mother." She said in a warning tone. "You and I know that it would be too awkward if we went to Rumplestiltskin. Especially after the stunt we pu-"

"Yes, yes!" Cora waved her hands rather childishly, "Don't remind me dear... I'd rather not go through that talk again."

The same talk where after Cora could love again, she had dropped the dagger in an instant, turned around, and hugged her daughter for what seemed like the very first time.

Of course everyone was quite... Confused about this, well, actually, just the Charmings. It seemed they were the most untrusting people in the world, and even though Cora's love was showing right in front of their eyes - it was still a hard concept to grasp.

Especially, after Cora had healed her old lover, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that did not happen between them for a long while.

Yup, the talk she had with Rum after was definitely an awkward complicated one.

"Mother, have you not been listening? I found out what it is." Regina said gently touching her mothers shoulder.  
The older woman raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"It's a certain poison. It's-" But Regina didn't say her discovery, Cora did.

"Wolfsbane."

"I have a feeling you're not happy about your relationship." Belle whispered reaching forward to take Ruby's hand.

The green eyes beauty shook her head quickly, giving the Australians hand a squeeze. "No... No that's not it." She reassured her, her red cape draped around her.

And it wasn't it. In fact, it was something far more different. "I mean Victors great Belle." An almost dreamy smile took its place. "You would think after all he's done as Whale, he couldn't be sweet. But really he's... He's perfect."

Ruby had once thought Peter was her true love, but the werewolf soon realized that even when you lived in a world where magic existed, and true love has been established as the norm - not everyone had it. Some had to earn it. Like Ruby and Victor.

"Then if it's not that, what is it?" Belle frowned slightly, taking a sip from her iced tea. She watched her friends face carefully. Noting every little shift in notion, every little shine in her eyes...

"Nothing Belle... It's nothing." But the woman's voice wasn't all there. In fact it was out the window, widening slowly as she caught eyes with a past she had never hoped would catch up with her.

And those yellow, feral eyes stared right back, seeming to know every thing that was going on in that moment, every little word Red had uttered and kept hidden, every action, and it scared the waitress to death. Because with that red wolf here, that could only mean one thing was certain.

Death. Death was approaching. And it was an inevitable outcome.


End file.
